Halloween Night
by Nazo Edo
Summary: Une journée entière en compagnie des deux amoureux. Misaki ne se doute pas de ce que Usagi lui prépare. Misaki aura pourtant eu une journée bien mouvementé...[4 Chapitres. Usagi x Misaki].
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ~ Avant que vous commenciez cette histoire, je dois vous avertir que pour le dernier chapitre, il m'était impossible d'écrire une 'bonne' scène entre Misaki et Usagi et j'en suis moi-même déçus. Je tenterai, au fil de l'expérience, de m'améliorer dans ce genre ! Pour en revenir sur cette mini fanfiction, elle ne contient que 4 Chapitres concentré sur _Usami Akihiko_ et _Takahashi Misaki_. La deuxième qui devait être prévus _(Halloween Dream)_ sera prévus pour le Halloween de l'année prochaine malheureusement. Sur ce, j'espère que celle-ci vous plairas quand même ! _(Même si le titre n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire mais je dois avouer que j'avais flashé sur le titre.)_**

* * *

 **Halloween Night**

Chapitre 01 : _Lors d'une matinée..._

Il était 8 heures du matin, lorsqu'un jeune adulte préparait de bon petit plat. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur malgré la mauvaise humeur d'un tout autre adulte, qui attendait sagement sur une chaise, qu'on lui serve à manger. L'ambiance dans la pièce était assez tendus.

Le jeune homme de bonne humeur était assez petit comparé à son camarade qui attendait sagement. Malgré sa petite taille, il avait un visage qui le rend assez mignon. Ses grand yeux d'un vert éclatant et ses cheveux brun ne faisait que renforcer le visage mignon qu'il possédait déjà. Comparé à l'autre, qui avait l'air beaucoup moins sympathique que le brun. De plus, sa grande taille n'améliorait en aucun cas son caractère grognon qui n'avait pas l'air très aimable. Il avait des yeux violet si pure et un regard tellement _"sexy"_ __Quand il le veut, bien sûr__ , qui peut, surement faire tomber plus d'une fille. Tandis que ses cheveux, était d'une couleur étrange, gris.

Le jeune brun servit son camarade puis lui même.

\- Bon appétit. émirent en chœur les deux jeunes hommes.

Le brun fixait le plus âgés. Il mangeait soigneusement comparé à lui.

 _"Il a été élevé dans une famille de riche, après tout."_ se dit-il.

Ils avaient beau manger, un grand silence régnait dans la pièce. Le brun, semblait assez gêné de ce silence qu'il n'osait à peine regarder son camarade en face. Le plus âgé le remarqua vite et décida de rompre ce silence.

\- Misaki, que dirais-tu d'une sortie cette après-midi ?

Le brun, qui se faisait appelé Misaki fut d'abord assez étonné. L'on pouvait voir sur son visage, il en avait tout de même envie. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger, il se trouvait des excuses comme...

-Hein ? Mais...et ton travail ?

\- Finis.

\- Menteur... _s'énerva-t-il avant de poursuivre_ , Pourquoi...?

\- J'en ai envie. Répondit-il avec un regard sérieux, fixant Misaki qui détourna le regard.

 _"Je n'en suis pas si sûr..."_ _pensa Misaki, qui finis de poursuivre en chuchotant et détournant le regard,_ Si tu veux...

Quand le brun voulu regarder la réaction du plus grand, il fut assez surpris de voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Touché par ce sourire innocent, il regarda une fois de plus ailleurs. Avant de sentir son visage devenir brulant, il compris ainsi qu'il rougissait énormément. Gêné, il voulut se cacher de cet homme. Rouge, il se leva brutalement, surprenant le gris. Misaki se précipita donc sur le canapé, près de l'ours Suzuki. À peine eu-t-il eu le temps de s'assoir, qu'il sentit un bras lui attraper le cou et une respiration légère près de son oreille.

\- Tu ne débarrasse pas ? Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Misaki.

Le simple fait d'être si proche de lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Pour le cacher ainsi que son visage, il prit la grosse peluche Suzuki et le ramena vers lui pour y enfoncer sa tête dedans.

\- La ferme, Usagi-san.

-Oh ~ On ne traite pas ses ainées comme ça, Misaki. _Chuchotait-il d'une voix sensuel avant de terminer,_ Je vais devoir t'éduquer.

\- La ferme. Insista le brun au visage rougit, mais dont le ton était beaucoup moins autoritaire que le précédant.

Usagi, qui le prit comme une provocation, se mit à mordiller légèrement l'oreille de Misaki. À ce contact, tout le corps de Misaki frissona. N'en voulant pas plus, il se leva de nouveau brusquement. Mais il heurta la table basse qui le fit perde son équilibre et n'eu autres choix que de se retourner pour se rattraper tout en regardant Usagi. Usagi, émit un petit sourire en voyant le visage du brun aussi rouge et aussi mignon qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer.

\- Tu es si mignon, Misaki. Lança Usagi à l'intention de Misaki tout en ne se lassant pas de le fixer.

Gêné par le regard fixant d'Usagi, Misaki tenta en vain une excuse.

\- La ferme...J'ai des devoirs à faire, je te laisse...termina-t-il en regrettant presque ses propres mots.

Il monta les escaliers rapidement, en remarquant qu'Usagi ne le suivait pas. Il le regrettait presque qu'il ne le suit pas. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, il remarqua une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et il ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur Usagi.

\- Misaki...Murmura de nouveau Usagi qui avait poser une main devant la porte de Misaki pour l'empêcher de rentrer et le forcer à le regarder.

Alors que le brun attendait la suite de sa phrase, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se mit à retentir, empêchant ainsi à Usagi de continuer, Misaki, profita tout naturellement de cette sonnerie pour s'éclipser au plus vite et ouvrir...

\- Bonjour !

\- Nii-chan...soupira le brun.

\- Misaki, tu n'a pas l'air content de me voir ! _Fit le grand frère de Misaki avant de s'adresser à Usagi qui descendait tout juste les escaliers avec une aura noir,_ Je ne te **-dérange** \- pas au moins, Usagi ?

Cette phrase allait vraiment mettre en colère Usagi. Comme si ce grand frère l'avait fait _"exprès"_. Mais il se contenta de sourire bêtement et à l'accueillir alors qu'il venait tout juste de le déranger.

Misaki, voyant les deux adultes se parler aussi naturellement, lui donnait une petite pointe de jalousie envers son frère. Il décida de les laisser seul et monta rejoindre sa chambre. Quand il y fut parvenu, il s'écroula dans son lit, il sentait son corps si lourd qu'il ne pouvait à peine bouger.

 _"Aaah...pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vient tout gâcher...abrutie de frère..."_

Il ferma les yeux.

 _"L'a-t-il vraiment faire exprès ?..."_

Il pensait...

 _"Est-il au courant ?..."_

La fatigue l'emporta. Il sombra dans un profond sommeil avec plusieurs questions lui trottant en tête...

* * *

Voilà déjà la fin de ce premier chapitre :c. Je pense que j'aurais pu faire 'mieux' mais le fait d'écrire sur autre chose que Détective Conan a du me perturber :'c.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Voici le deuxième chapitre d'Halloween Night ! Et je pense que se sera le seul plus long malheureusement. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ~**

* * *

 **Halloween Night**

Chapitre 02 : _Un après-midi mouvementé..._

 _"Où suis-je ?"_

Le champ de vision du jeune brun était complétement noir. Il ne voyait absolument rien. Il avait beau marcher, courir dans ce noir, il ne heurtait rien. Pris de panique, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en pleurant.

\- Usagi-san… Murmura-t-il, pris de désespoir.

Comme si ses paroles avait été entendus, le noir complet devint un ciel bleue, avec de l'herbe et au devant, un immense château. Mais très vite, le ciel s'assombrit et des nuages noirs vint sans pour autant qu'il pleuvent. Étonné et à la fois soulagé, Misaki s'affala contre un arbre derrière lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Alors qu'il pensait être tranquille, il remarqua une longue touffe poilu qui remuait juste devant lui. Cherchant l'origine, il comprit vite que cette touffe de poil, était une queue et que, cette queue, lui appartenait. Une fois compris, il sursauta. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait quelque chose sur la tête, qui n'était autres de des oreilles.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici !?

Il avait beau essayer de les enlever, rien n'y faisait. Elles étaient comme collées.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Fit une voix derrière Misaki.

Alors qu'il pensait que quelqu'un allait enfin lui expliquer, il se retourna sans hésitation, avant de tomber sur Usagi. Il était vraiment content qu'il soit là, il avait presque envie de pleurer. Mais il remarqua très vite que cet Usagi n'était pas normal. Il portait une cape noir, et on pouvait le voir, ses dents était pointus.

\- U-Usagi-san…qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tenta désespéramment le jeune adulte.

\- Ce qui m'arrive ? Mais rien !

Il marqua une pause, remarquant que ce dernier semblait complétement perdus avant de reprendre.

\- Mon petit loup-garou .

\- H-Hein !? Je ne suis pas un loup-garou ! Je suis humain, tout comme toi ! Insista le soit disant loup-garou.

\- Moi, humain ? Tu te trompe mon petit loup garou. Je suis un vampire.

Sur cette phrase, Misaki fut d'abord choqué. Il ne comprenait absolument rien. Il voulait juste partir, partir très loin, là où il pouvait trouver son vraie Usagi. Mais devant ce vampire Usagi, il ne pouvait pas partir. Il se sentait comme paralysé devant sa grandeur et sa puissance.

\- Misaki, j'ai envie de te mordre.

\- Hein ? Fit le brun, croyant qu'il avait mal compris.

Il crut ne pas comprendre, mais il avait bien entendus.

\- Ton sang est tellement délicieux.

Ce Usagi commençait à lui faire peur. Il se rapprochait dangereusement du brun.

\- N-ne m'approche pas !

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna-t-il, en se rapprochant.

Il n'arrivait plus à répondre. Il avait énormément peur. Le vampire le pris dans ses bras avant de s'approcher près du cou du jeune brun.

 _"Non…non…je veux pas !"_ pensait-il en fermant les yeux.

...

\- Misaki ! Misaki !

Il l'entendait, on l'appelait, et c'était bien la voix d'Usagi. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que son Usagi qui semblait s'inquiéter. Il le fixa longuement avant de s'apercevoir que ce Usagi n'était pas un vampire. Content, il se jeta sur Usagi. Ce dernier fut assez surpris, mais le pris tout de même dans ses bras.

\- Misaki, que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Hm…Rien, un cauchemar.

Usagi n'en demanda pas plus. Il voyait bien que Misaki n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Misaki s'écarta rapidement des bras d'Usagi, légèrement rouge tout en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait avant de s'endormir. Quand il se rappela de son grand frère…

\- Et Takahiro-niichan ? Tu n'es pas avec lui ? Questionna le brun.

\- Il est partie depuis bien longtemps ! Il est déjà midi !

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ne m'a-tu pas réveiller plus tôt ?

\- Tu dormais si bien que je n'osais pas. Tu n'a pas faim ? Viens, on sort maintenant !

\- On ne mange pas ?

\- On mangera dehors.

Misaki soupira. C'était bien un enfant gâté. Il eu à peine le temps de répondre qu'il fut soudainement transporté dans les bras d'Usagi, qui semblait visiblement pressé de partir.

\- U-Usagi-san ! Je peux marcher !

Il ne répondit pas. Ne pouvant rien accomplir, il se laissa faire. Après tout, ça ne le déplaisait pas tant que ça, puis personne ne pouvait le regarder. Lorsqu'il fut reposer près de l'entrée, il se prépara, mais il se souvint aussi tôt d'avoir laissé Usagi et son grand frère seul à seul. De quoi avait-il parler ? Il voulait poser tant de questions à Usagi, mais il n'osait pas.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au restaurant, le même silence que ce matin s'était installé. Bien sûr, cela dérangeait beaucoup Misaki qui n'aimait pas ce silence. Lors du restaurant, Misaki s'était régalé à sa faim, tout comme Usagi.

\- Woa ! C'est cher ! Usagi-san !

\- _Cher_ , tu trouves ? Répondit tout simplement le gris.

Misaki n'en répondit pas. Il comprenait bien que cet homme ne comprenait pas le sens du mot _"cher"_.

Une fois sortie du restaurant, Usagi emmena Misaki au cinéma. Ce fut un film sur les vampires et toute sortes de créatures. Le jeune brun frissonna rien qu'à voir les vampires de ce film. Cela lui rappelait son mauvais rêve. Au point de prendre le bras d'Usagi, il ne s'en n'était même pas rendus compte. À la fin du film, ils allèrent faire les boutiques. Bien que c'était Usagi qui fesait tester à Misaki toute sortes de vêtement.

\- Misaki, essaie sa.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille ! Bouda le jeune adulte.

Effectivement, Usagi voulait qu'il essaie une … robe, persuadé qui pouvait bien lui aller.

\- Bon dans ce cas…

Il s'en alla chercher autre choses. Misaki espérais juste qu'il ne lui rapporte pas encore quelque chose d'étranges. Il attendit un bon moment. Mais il ne revint pas. Le brun se leva, prit ses affaires et partit à sa recherche dans ce magasin assez grand…

\- Bouh. Fit Usagi en apparaissant de nulle part.

Le jeune adulte recula pris de peur. Mais Usagi ne l'avait pas si fait peur que ça. Il lui manquait de…l'entrain pour faire peur. Il fut rassurer que ce dernier soit à ses cotés. Quand il sentit quelque chose sur sa tête et Usagi le regarder avec passions.

\- Ça te vas assez bien en fait… Finis le jeune écrivain.

Quand il se regarda dans le miroir d'en face, il vit des oreilles de loup sur sa tête. Il hoqueta avant de s'en prendre à Usagi.

\- Usagi-san ! Je ne peux pas porter ça !

\- Vraiment ? Dommage, ça te va tellement bien… Fit Usagi en faisant mine d'être triste mais qui n'atteint en aucun cas Misaki.

Le jeune brun déposa les oreilles en s'en alla rapidement pour éviter qu'il servent encore de cobaye à cet enfant gâté. Une fois dehors, il prit une grande inspiration. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Il ne s'était pas rendus compte qu'il était déjà tard.

\- Misaki ! Attends moi.

Misaki se retourna. C'était Usagi. Il regarda ensuite ses pieds, tout en continuant de marcher, jusqu'à se mêlé à la foule environnante. Il était tellement préoccupées par ses pensées, que quand il voulut enfin regarder si Usagi l'avait suivis, ce dernier n'était plus.

 _"Où est Usagi-san !?"_

Il remonta sur ses pas. Mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne se souvenait même pas du chemin qu'ils avaient pris. Il venait tout juste de se perdre et ne voulait pas perdre Usagi. Il était seul, perdus au milieu de tout ces gens. Il s'écarta de la foule et s'installa sur un banc, ne sachant que faire. Plus il attendait, plus le soleil baissait radicalement.

 _"Idiot d'Usagi…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici donc le chapitre 3 ! Qui n'a rien de bien spécial...**

* * *

 **Halloween Night**

Chapitre 03 : _Lorsque le soleil se couche..._

Il ne s'était écoulé seulement 30 minutes depuis qu'il avait perdus Usagi. Et quand bien même, Usagi lui manquait beaucoup. Il avait l'impression de passer plusieurs heures sans le voir.

 _"Et si Usagi-san ne revenait pas ?..."_

Rien que d'y penser, cela ne faisait qu'attrister le petit brun. Ce dont il était sûr, était qu'il ne se sentait pas bien sans Usagi. Ne sachant que faire, il resta la, sans bouger, à attendre bêtement. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il s'était perdus et ne pouvait retrouver le chemin tout seul.

 _"Usagi-san…"_

Il commençait à avoir une boule à la gorge. Il avait envie de pleurer, comme un enfant perdus. Mais il se retenait. Que penserait Usagi si il le voyait pleurer ? Quand bien même, il était aussi en publique.

\- Misaki ?

Il reconnaissait cette voix. C'était celle d'Usagi. Quel ne fut pas sa joie quand il vit Usagi juste devant lui, qui l'attendait. Il ne put empêcher quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Misaki, que t'arrive-t-il ?! S'étonna l'écrivain.

Misaki essuya rapidement ses larmes à l'aide de ses mains et se leva du banc auquel il était assis jusqu'à présent.

\- Rien, je suis juste content de te voir. Avoua-t-il.

Usagi frotta les cheveux de Misaki, comme s'il répondait à sa phrase par ses propres gestes. Le brun rougis à ce contact et s'avança dans la foule rapidement. Usagi profita de cette foule pour tenir la main de Misaki, pour éviter de le perdre une fois de plus et aussi pour son propre plaisir. Le brun, n'en réagit pas négativement et n'en dit absolument rien, à part qu'il regardait ailleurs pour cacher sa nervosité. Usagi, profita de son détournement pour accrocher au cheveux de Misaki, une jolie barrette en forme de petit lapin gris, qu'Usagi admira une fois mit.

\- H-hein ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as mit, Usagi-san ! Découvrit le jeune Misaki.

\- Ahah, j'étais sûr qu'il t'irait bien !

Ne pouvant voir ce que cet Usagi lui avait mit dans les cheveux, Misaki se regarda dans une vitrine de magasin. À sa grande surprise, il y découvrit, la barrette en forme de lapin.

\- AH ! Usagi-san ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! S'énerva pour de bon le jeune adulte.

\- C'est pour toi, Misaki. Répondit-il, ignorant les paroles du jeune garçon.

Légèrement surpris, Misaki n'y répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des cadeaux vu qu'il ne voulait embêter personne. Et venant d'Usagi, rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir, même si c'était une sorte de barrette, il voulait bien la porter ne serait-ce pour faire plaisir à son amant.

\- Merci… J'en prendrais soin. Chuchota Misaki.

Bien que Misaki avait parlé bas, Usagi, l'avait très bien entendus et était vraiment content que cela lui plaisait. Il profita de la situation pour s'expliquer.

\- Quand tu es partie brusquement, j'ai vu cette barrette en chemin dans le magasin, je pensais que tu allais m'attendre devant le magasin, donc je suis resté pour l'acheter. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais partie, je me suis inquiété Misaki.

Le simple fait d'avoir inquiété celui à qui il tient le plus le déplaisait. Il voulait s'excuser à tout prix.

\- Désolé, Usagi-san... Marmonna-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Conclu-t-il.

Lors de leur marche, il s'arrêtèrent sur un pont. D'où ils pouvaient admiré le beau coucher de soleil qui se produisait sous leur yeux. Le soleil était devenus un demi-cercle jaune énorme et dont le ciel se dégradait du jaune au rose.

 _"C'est magnifique."_ Pensa Misaki.

Mais il n'eus à peine le temps de continuer d'admirer le soleil se coucher, qu'Usagi avait mit ses mains sur le visage de Misaki pour faire en sorte qu'il le regarde pour l'embrasser ensuite. Surpris, Misaki s'écarta au plus vite que possible des lèvres d'Usagi qui s'écria rapidement.

\- WUAAHHH USAGI-SAN !

\- Qui y a-t-il ? Fit l'ignorant, qui provoquait Misaki du regard.

\- Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Tu m'as… Fit Misaki en interrompant sa phrase, pris de honte.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Misaki ? Qui continuait à provoquer le pauvre petit Misaki.

Une rougeur intense atteint le jeune Misaki. Gêné par le regard fixant d'Usagi, il détourna le regard. Pour Usagi, ce n'était peut être rien, mais pour lui, c'était quelque chose. Lorsqu'il se sentit décollé du sol, il compris qu'Usagi le portait maintenant pour aller, sûrement dans la voiture de ce dernier.

\- U-Usagi-san ! À quoi tu joue !? On est en public ! »

\- J'ai envie de toi, Misaki. Répondit-il simplement.

À cette simple phrase, Misaki s'arrêta de gigoter, il se laissa faire. Par chance, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans le coin dont il connaissait. Il aurait eu la honte si il était vu par une de ses connaissances. Ainsi qu'à Usagi, mais lui, n'y prêtait pas attention.

Arrivé à la voiture, Usagi déposa Misaki dans la voiture pour rentrer, bien que le même silence s'était installé. Jusqu'à ce que Misaki rompt ce silence.

\- Dit…Usagi-san….

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je veux savoir…qu'avez vous fait nii-chan et toi ? Tenta timidement le jeune garçon.

\- On a simplement discuter ! S'étonna l'écrivain.

Usagi fixa Misaki, qui ne semblait pas très convaincu.

\- Misaki ! _commença Usagi._ Ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Takahiro et moi, nous n'avons rien fait ! C'est toi et toi seul que j'aime maintenant !

Le ton qu'avait employé Usagi avait étonné le jeune garçon. Mais il s'en fut au moins un peu rassuré. Rassuré, il s'endormit dans la voiture d'Usagi…

 _"Usagi-san… "_


	4. Chapter 4

**Halloween Night**

Chapitre 04 : _Lors d'une nuit..._

Lorsque Misaki se réveilla, il se retrouvait seul. Il regarda autour de lui et visiblement, il était rentré. Usagi avait du le porter. Il était allongé sur le canapé. Il se souvint enfin qu'il s'était endormis dans la voiture d'Usagi. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas avec lui. Il se leva, et regarda l'heure sur son portable qui affichait _"20h14 "_.

 _"Il est déjà si tard !? Et Usagi-san qui n'as pas du manger !"_ commençait à s'inquiéter le jeune brun.

Le garçon fonça dans la cuisine, mais s'arrêta aussi tôt. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Il se regarda dans un miroir et vit des oreilles. Mais il remarqua bien vite que ce n'était que des fausses. Il reconnut les oreilles que cet Usagi lui avait fait essayé lors de leur sortie et avait, surement dut les acheter.

 _"Idiot d'Usagi-san…"_

Il avait dut le lui les mettre pendant son sommeil. Mais cela le dérangeait quand même. Lorsqu'il se contempla dans le miroir, il vit que sa barrette lapin offerte par Usagi était toujours là, dans ses cheveux. Il ne rêvait donc pas. Justement, en parlant d'Usagi, Misaki se demandait bien où il pouvait encore être. Il ne semblait pas être dans le salon et encore moins dans la cuisine.

 _"Peut être est-il dans son bureau ?..."_

Le connaissant, il n'avait pas dut terminé son travail à temps, comme d'habitude. Il monta les escaliers un par un et toqua devant la porte qui menait au bureau d'Usagi. Mais aucune réponse. Il se décida à jeter un _'petit'_ coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il ouvrit donc la porte.

 _Personne._

Il n'y avait personne. À part une tonne de bouquins trainant par terre et la personne dont il recherchait ne semblait pas ensevelis sous les livres. Déçus, Misaki referma la porte. Il fouilla donc un peu tout l'appartement. Passant de sa chambre, jusqu'au toilettes. Il avait même cherché dans la salle remplit de Suzuki. Mais il n'y trouva aucune personne se faisant appelé Usagi. Découragé et épuisé de chercher, il tenta la chambre de se dernier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il n'y vit qu'un noir complet qui ne lui permettait pas de voir si Usagi était bel et bien là. Il s'avança, jusqu'à complètement entrer dans la chambre. Tout en faisant attention de ne pas _'écraser'_ les petit jouet de l'écrivain. Lorsque ses yeux s'habitua au noir, il y vit le grand Suzuki non loin. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas de Usagi. Alors qu'il allait partir, il se sentit partir en arrière. Il tenta de trouver l'équilibre, mais en vain, il tomba dans le lit d'Usagi. Puis, il vit des petites flammes bleues flotter et s'éclairer un peu partout dans la chambre de l'écrivain. Le jeune garçon n'osa à peine bouger quand il voyait ces choses. S'en suivis d'un serpent rampant sur ses jambes et de plusieurs agrainées sur ses cheveux. Le calme du garçon ne durerait pas longtemps. Il avait envie de crié de partir et d'écraser ces bêtes qui le faisait terriblement peur. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une voix terrifiantes chuchotait maintenant _'Miiiisakiiiii'_. N'en pouvant plus, le jeune brun se mit à crier tellement fort qu'il s'étonna lui-même. Il était au bord des larmes.

\- U-Usagi…. Émit le jeune brun au bord des larmes d'une voix tremblante.

Il voulait son Usagi. Hors, il n'était pas là. Il prit ses mains pour cacher son visage emplie de larmes. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait seulement que son Usagi vienne. Il n'en pouvait plus. Lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, il releva la tête et n'en vit que celui qu'il voulait absolument. Usagi, qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre Misaki dans ses bras.

\- U-Usagi-san ! Fit le jeune brun étonné.

\- Comment trouves-tu ma mise en scène ? Questionna l'écrivain.

Le jeune brun fut d'abord étonné. Il ne trouvait plus les mots pour parler.

\- Je voulais te faire peur. Il semblerait que ça ai marcher. J'aurais voulu aller plus loin, mais ton visage plein de larmes m'en a dissuadé. Avoua Usagi.

\- IDIOT D'USAGI ! Cria Misaki pour cacher sa nervosité tout en tapant légèrement le concerné.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, l'émotion était beaucoup trop forte. Usagi en profita pour donner au jeune garçon, un baiser pour lui changer les idées.

\- Misaki...Murmura l'écrivain une fois s'être écarté des lèvres du brun pour reprendre son souffle.

Misaki n'arrivait même plus à se mettre en colère contre le gris, il était en train de s'en remettre, et il voyait bien que son Usagi en profitait. Mais il réussi tout de même à placer sont mot.

\- U-Usagi-san, j'ai eu tellement peur…Murmura Misaki, dans une petite voix.

\- Je sais. Mais tu es tellement mignon quand tu pleures...

\- Ah !

L'écrivain ne laissa pas prononcer le jeune garçon qu'il passa une main sous le pull de ce dernier, qui, au contact des mains froides d'Usagi, le fit surprendre.

\- Misaki. J'ai envie de toi.

\- La ferme...Émit Misaki.

 **_Halloween Night_**

Les deux amants dormait maintenant blottis l'un contre l'autre. Misaki n'avait pas la force de retourner dans sa chambre et il n'avait aucune envie de partir des bras d'Usagi dont il se trouvait maintenant. Ses forces commençait à l'abandonner. Mais Usagi annonça alors une chose, qui ne laissa pas le jeune garçon s'endormir.

\- Au fait Misaki…Joyeux Halloween. Murmura-t-il.

L'information mit pas mal de temps à monter jusqu'au petit Misaki, qui ne compris que quelques minutes après, que tout ce qu'avait Usagi avait pour but de l'effrayer. Une colère l'envahit, en tout cas, assez pour qu'il puisse crier de nouveau. Il n'avait rien fait pour effrayer Usagi et cela l'attristait.

\- USAGI-SAN ! Tu m'as fait peur exprès !? Hurla le petit Misaki.

\- Évidemment, c'est Halloween, mais on dirait bien que tu avais oublié. Répondis l'écrivain avec un petit sourire en coin.

Misaki se sentit rougir au plus haut point. Gêné, il se cacha sous la couette d'Usagi, ce qui fit bien rire l'écrivain. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier ? Il se jura alors de ne pas oublier pour l'année prochaine. Il aurait sa revanche.

\- Mais sache que la barrette _'lapin'_ n'avait aucun lien avec cette journée, Misaki.

\- La ferme. Bouda alors le brun.

\- La prochaine fois, on la fêtera dans de meilleurs conditions et qui sait, tu auras peut être un bonbon, Misaki. Conclu l'écrivain tout en riant dans son coin.

\- Ne rêve pas trop !

Après cette phrase, l'écrivain s'endormit, laissant Misaki sans réponse.

 _'Idiot...'_

Ainsi, ce fut au tour de Misaki de plonger dans le pays des rêves...

 **_Halloween Night_**

 _3 jours plus tard…_

Le jeune Misaki venait de rentré, mais Usagi ne se trouvait pas dans le salon. Il devait travailler. Misaki allait faire à manger, avant d'apercevoir plusieurs bouquins posés sur la canapé.

\- Hm, encore un écrit d'Usagi ?

Il posa son sac et s'approcha des livres avant d'en prendre un. La couverture lui semblait étrange. Il se doutait même que c'était encore un des _'Boys Love'_ d'Usagi. Lorsqu'il le lu, il comprit que cela avait encore eu un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé à Halloween.

\- USAGI-SAN ! Hurla une fois de plus le jeune garçon.

\- Qu'est ce qui y a ? Fit l'innocent qui sortait tout juste de son bureau.

\- Tu l'a encore fait ! Tu t'es encore servie de moi pour ton bouquin !

\- Ah…ça...Je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour écrire sur Halloween, j'ai donc eu l'idée de tout ça...Répondit-il.

 _"Il m'énerve…"_ Pensa Misaki.

..

…

….

 _"Mais je l'aime."_ S'avoua mentalement Misaki.

* * *

Finis o/ J'espère que ça aura plus à certains. Même si ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aurais voulus écrire :c *triste*. Bref à plus tard pour un prochain écrit ;3


End file.
